Undeniable Attraction
by dancingindaydreams11
Summary: First time one shot about Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper's relationship. Apologize for any mistakes.


Watching Stefani walk down the carpet made Bradley's heart beat fast and faster, he tried to control his physical reaction, but she truly was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. The chemistry had been there from the beginning, he'd felt enamoured by her the night he saw her sing "La Vie en Rose," so much so that the next day walking up to her door he had butterflies and was more nervous than he had been the day he'd had his first audition. After singing "Midnight Special" he had been so in awe of her that he didn't know what to think except that this movie had to happen, he had the perfect actress, and he had to get to know the woman known as "Lady Gaga" and see inside her world.

Before the movie had been greenlit for production they had already started to become friends. They'd gone out to dinner, he'd been to a couple of her gigs and they had spent hours discussing not only the film and their characters, but talking about everything that came to their minds, from family, politics, and work to both of their childhoods and romances throughout the years. It did not take long before Bradley considered her one of his closest friends, the way they melded into the life of the other was easy and felt right to the both of them.

Once production on the movie began, their relationship was taken to new heights. She helped him develop the characters and plot as well as providing crucial input on the musical side of things. He was able to help her knock down her barriers and create the perfect Ally out of herself and her experiences; not a perfect character, but one who was flawed in all the right ways and who had the emotional capacity and vulnerability needed in the story that Bradley had created.

As an actor, he had had plenty of experience on separating his characters from real life, but it was so damn hard to with her. Even as director Bradley had moments where he would catch himself, or others would point out to him that he was too invested in this character at times when he shouldn't have been, or too invested in her. They spent so much time together. Filming long scenes for most of the day and then developing the music for the soundtrack well into the wee hours of the night.

Emotions developed quickly and were always changing between the two of them. All moments that occured felt emotionally charged and like there was something there more than mutual admiration and respect. Her relationship had deteriorated quickly as her fiance realized that her time was not his anymore, and more importantly that her gaze was fixed on someone else. He had been the one to comfort her and hold her as she wept for something she had once had, even if it had not been there for a while. Although it had been painful to see her so sad, had felt happy that the man was no longer in his way, then he had caught himself and wondered what the hell was happening to him but had not stopped it.

There were moments that everyone around them had questioned.

"Why do you never come home at night Bradley?"

after falling asleep on the couch in the studio, but he didn't tell his girlfriend who he had been cuddled into the next morning.

"How do you manage to look so in love with someone while shooting a scene?, I don't think I could ever make myself do that man."

He had not known the depth of the "heart eyes" as some might call them until editing had began and then questioned how many people had observed him watching her with those same eyes while they were not filming. Then, there was the neverending question, even now from the press, about the undeniable chemistry between the two of them.

He noticed the knowing looks that were thrown their way from everyone on the cast and crew, but no-one was brave enough to confront the director, producer, and lead actor about the fact that he and his leading lady were obviously in love. The music that was being written by the both of them, accurately portrayed the emotions being felt not only their characters but the both of them as well. So many songs had to have lyrics changed or could not be used because they didn't necessarily fit the Ally and Jackson storyline.

The day he realized he was in love it took his breath away, literally. He felt like he had been pushed and fallen so hard the wind had been knocked out of him. When he was around her he got clammy and didn't know how to act fumbling around and messing up lines, alerting her that something was wrong. Later that night she confronted him in his trailer.

"Bradley," she had said, "I know you.. Better than anyone. What is going on inside your head?"

And he had slowly broken down in her arms, shuddering. They had confessed to each other, the emotions that they both carried and were too scared to act on and on tightly to the other throughout the night. He didn't even get a call inquiring about his whereabouts, Irina had gotten used to his disappearances.

When filming officially ended it was agonizing for both of them. It felt like a breakup with your soulmate, going from seeing them everyday and spending as much time out of set together as possible, to nothing at all for almost two weeks. Stefani had work priorities and went to visit her family and Bradley was beginning the editing process. It was her who broke first. She called and Bradley could feel the emotions seeping out of her voice.

"Bradley.." she had uttered in a low, quiet voice. "I fucking miss you this is not okay, why do you make me feel this way. I can't get away from my thoughts and I can't get away from you…" Spoken as her voice became louder and took almost a hysterical tone. Then she had paused and quietly whispered after "and I don't want to." it had broken him and by nightfall he was on a plane to New York.

That was the first time they had crossed the invisible line that had been drawn. He'd arrived at her place and only moments after slamming the door behind him she was in his arms and they were both crying. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her head was buried in his neck and his in her hair, breathing in the scent he had missed so much. Their first kiss out of character was explosive, of course the stolen moments as Jackson and Ally had been too, but this had been one hundred percent them and it was beautiful. They couldn't get enough of each other, small pecks turning into passionate kisses that led them to the bedroom.

The next evening their perfect cocoon was broken and real life called. Bradley had to go back to LA and have the hardest conversation of his life with a woman who was the mother of his child, whom he still loved and cared for deeply, but was not in love with. Irina was not surprised. She had seen it happening for months, but just because she had seen it coming does not mean that she had not been hurt. This time it was Bradley cradling the woman he had just broken, apologizing over and over for his betrayal and feeling utterly disgusted in himself. When the separation was final, things between he and his former girlfriend were not on the best of term, understandably, but they were working things out for their daughter, and for the first time in a long time Bradley felt free.

After that moment there was no denying what was between he and the woman who had enamoured him from the moment he laid eyes on her. Every moment that was not dedicated to work or family was spent together. Each of them had never felt the kind of connection that they felt together with anyone else and the love flowing between the two was even more undeniable than ever. When they told their friends and families no one had been all that surprised, everyone had sensed the connection, and although most of them hated to admit it, were waiting for them to give in to the undeniable love and attraction.

Now, as Bradley watched her walk towards him, his heart beat as fast as the day he had first approached her front door. She was glowing, bleach blonde hair styled in beautiful curls, tanned skin in a white flowing dress, and eyes directly only on him as she walked towards him with a smile on her face. All around them the cameras flashed and people screamed their names hoping to gain the attention of the leading man and lady of the film but they had only eyes for each other.

Minutes later the internet was in upheaval, their chemistry was undeniable, on and off set, but the look of love in Bradley's eyes and the way he swept in for a kiss only confirmed the mystery that the internet had been debating for months. Who was the man or woman who had put a new, beautiful, glittering ring on Lady Gaga's finger soon after filming for A Star is Born had ended.


End file.
